Businesses today collect huge amounts of data relating to sales, marketing, and other critical operations. Querying this data is often a difficult and resource intensive process, especially for many types of complex queries. To some extent, query performance can be improved by generating data aggregates and indices, but it is infeasible to do this across all dimensions in a large dataset. Because of this, query performance issues often slow data analysis. Efficient queries can be conducted by sampling techniques across large datasets, but these queries suffer in performance without enabling data structuring. Thus, there is a need in the data analytics field to create methods for efficient data sharding. This invention provides such new and useful methods.